ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash the Mode
Crash the Mode is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tomas's grandson from the future travels back in time to help fight, and save Tomas, from a new dangerous threat. Plot Crash the Mode At some time in the future, a fourteen year old kid, with curly hair, is working on a machine. It is a dark and gloomy day, with ash falling from the sky. A man, wearing an orange prison suit, steps forward. “How’s it coming?” he asks. “It’s almost done.” The kid replies. “I wish I could come along.” The man says. “Sorry, only seats one.” The kid replies. In present day, Fer, Santi, and I were driving on the interstate on our way Central City. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Youngblood, and Prisoner #775 were in Blauwe’s ship. Blauwe was working on something on the computer when Youngblood and Prisoner 775 walked in. “What are you working on?” Youngblood asked. “A little over a week ago Santi was analyzed by the Junkman, who stole something from him. His DNA or cells or something. I’m trying to duplicate the machine to try to reverse engineer what happened.” Blauwe replied. “Huh, noted.” Youngblood said. “So what have you found?” Prisoner 775 asked. “Not much, the only suspicious thing is called a…junkanalysis.” Blauwe replied. “I’m not sure what it is, but I know it has something to do with him.” All of a sudden, the computer announced of a “Warning: Unknown energy impulse detected.” Suddenly, a field of energy formed. It released electricity all over. About ten seconds of electricity was released. After that, a large escape pod capsule fell onto the ground. The door unlatched and opened. Smoke created a small fog, disguising the person inside. “Stand ready.” Blauwe said, pulling out his guns. Suddenly, a fourteen year old kid jumped out. “Tada!” he said, cheerfully. This confused the others. “Computer, lock down the ship.” Blauwe said. “Well, I guess we found our ‘unknown energy impulse’.” Youngblood said. “Impulse? That’s so crash! Catchy, dramatic, only one word. I like it.” The kid said. “Hey, is he here?” he asked. “Never mind, I’ll find out for myself.” He said. Suddenly, he ran out of the room at a superfast speed. “We have to catch him, now.” Blauwe said. The three of them split up. The kid ran into the shower room. “Whoa, home-style faucets, so retro.” He said, then turned them all on. Invisible Prisoner 775 ran in behind him, only to slip on all the water and crash into the wall. Then the kid ran out. After that, he ran in the kitchen. Youngblood found him there. He pulled out the frying pan and swung it at him as they passed. However, the kid managed to duck under it. “Limbo time.” He said, then ran off again. Next, he ran along the hallways. Blauwe scattered small marbles for him to trip. However, the kid ran on the walls and avoided them all. “Ha, can’t catch me that easily.” He said, then turned around to take off again, but was slammed down by Blauwe. Next, Blauwe handcuffed his arms, behind his back, and legs. “That was crash.” Blauwe stated. “For you maybe, but for me you just activated the mode.” The kid said. After that, the three of them questioned him, only to find strange answers. “You’re a tourist from the future?” Youngblood asked to clarify. “Why so surprised. I’m not the first person you met that travels through time.” He said. “Look guys, we should all be friends. I’m really one of you, part of the heroic legacy. My name is Austin Maggi, you know grandson of Tomas Maggi.” He explained. “I’m not sure I believe that.” Prisoner 77 said. “What’s not to believe? I’ve clearly got his curly hair, personality, and powers.” Austin said. “Frankly, I can’t wait to meet him, you know when he was young.” He said. “Well Austin, coming back from the future you must have worked up quite a thirst.” Blauwe said, coming in with a glass of water. “Thanks.” Austin said and drank the water. “Oh, I get it. You’re trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit.” He said then spit back into the glass. “Such a Blauwe Vreemdeling thing to do.” He said. “How did you…?” Prisoner 775 began. “See, I know things only a future boy would know.” Austin stated. “Is it possible that he might be telling the truth?” Prisoner 775 asked. “Could he really be from the future?” “Tell us something we don’t know.” Youngblood ordered. “Something we don’t know yet.” He clarified. “Sorry Youngblood, I never was the best history student. Besides, we can’t risk altering the time stream. We do that and we definitely activate the mode.” Austin replied. “And ‘the mode’ is…bad?” Youngblood asked. “Doesn’t get any worse. Always better to crash the mode.” Austin replied. “Okay?” Youngblood said, confused. “Well, it’s been crash, but I think it’s time to quack on out.” Austin said. All of a sudden, he Quantum Quacked out of his handcuffs. “Bye now.” He said then quacked out before they could grab him. “Don’t worry, I’ll fly ahead and catch him. He won’t get away.” Youngblood assured, then flew off after him. “He doesn’t stand a chance, does he?” 775 asked. "Nope, Austin's too fast. But we can still track him.” Blauwe said. “You planted a tracking device? It’ll fall off at his speed.” 775 stated. “No it won’t, he drank it.” Blauwe informed. “A micro-tracker? Good thinking.” 775 said. “Thanks, he’s making a B-line towards Central City.” Blauwe said. Then, he pulled out his phone and called us. “Hey, it’s me. I need your help.” He said. Meanwhile, I answered the phone. “Hello? ... Another alien kid? He says he’s my what?” I asked. Suddenly, Austin quacked inside. “You’re grandson!” he stated. “My name’s Austin Maggi and I’m your grandson from the future. Pretty crash, huh?” he said then gave me a huge hug. “I always wanted to do this.” He said. “I mean when you were young and I didn’t have to worry about breaking you, Gramps. You know with my part Fourarms strength.” He said. “You’re what?” I asked. Then Austin moved on to Santi. “You’re Santi Diaz, my first cousin, once removed.” Austin said and hugged him too. “Yeah, emphasis on removed.” Santi said pulling him off. Next, he moved to Fer. “That must make you my great grandpa.” He said giving him a hug, too. “Careful kid, if you are who you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream.” I said. “Crash it, I wish.” Austin said. Just then, Santi turned on the TV. “Don’t watch that!” he said, then quickly super speed-ran and took away the remote. “I mean why interrupt the reunion?” he said. We saw on the news that they were evacuating the city. “A super powered lunatic is destroying the city.” The reporter said. “I better go stop him.” I said. “Whoa, grandpa let the authorities handle this, I mean how often does a relative from the future visit?” He said. “Sorry Austin, I gotta go.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into XLR8. “I’ll be back in a flash.” I said then ran out. “You’re going, aren’t you?” Fer asked. “Of course.” Austin said, and then ran after me. In the city, the large robot was creating chaos. It began tossing and flipping cars around. He threw one that was about to hit a lady and her baby. Luckily, I ran in and saved them just in time. “Get as far away from here as you can.” I ordered when I set them down. Next, I ran back to face the robot and charged at the robot. The robot pulled out a sonic gun and blasted it at me. I lost my balance and slipped. I fell over landed right in front of the robot. The robot bent down to grab me, but suddenly, I was body-checked out of the way. I got up and saw that Austin saved me. “So that’s the Fourarms strength you were talking about.” I said. “Yeah, well it’s only a forth of it, after two generations the gene gets weak.” Austin said. The robot got back up and started heading our way. “What else can you do?” I asked. “What can’t I do?” he said, then he created a fireball and threw it at him. “Heatblast fireball.” Austin said. Unfortunately, the fireball had little effect on him. “The robot’s stronger than he looks. I know, I’ve dealt with him before.” I explained. “Then we better crash his mode.” Austin said. “Alright, then we’ll…hey, didn’t I tell you to…” I started, but suddenly we were slammed back by the robot. He tried to hit us again, but we managed to use our speed to slip away. “I wanted to see you beat the bad guys, back in the day.” He said. Then, we noticed the police arriving. “Keep him busy for a minute; I need to talk to them.” I said then ran over to them. “Ok Roboto, let’s see how you like Common Cold acid.” Austin said. “Keep your men back officer.” I said, to the head officer. “Protecting this city is what they pay me for, Speedy.” The officer replied. “Officer, the best way to protect this city is to keep the citizens at a safe distance.” I informed. “And we handle Roboto, right?” Austin asked, just arriving. “Right. Wait, his name is Roboto?” I asked. “Sure, why not? He’s a robot.” He replied. “Anyways, what’s the plan?” “We hit him hard.” I replied. “That’s it?” he asked. “That’s all?” “I’m working on it.” I said, then ran back to Roboto. I leaped at him and kicked him multiple times. Unfortunately, it had no effect. Luckily, I wasn’t trying to hurt him, I was just stalling him for Austin, who came up behind me and punched him as hard as he could. Roboto was thrown back twenty feet. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to stop him. He got right back up and headed for us. Austin and I ran at him, but he threw six grenades that blew us way back. “He’s good.” I said. “Yeah, but he’s not the only one with explosives.” Austin said. Suddenly, he launched his arms, using KaBoom’s powers, and used them as grenades. But Roboto was still up. “Now what?” he asked. “I’ve got an idea. Get on my back. If we combine your fourth of Fourarms strength with my speed, it’ll much more effective.” I said. “Let’s do it!” He said, then quacked onto my back. “Go!” he said. I ran straight at Roboto and Austin punched him back. I kept going, and he kept punching him, all the way against a wall. “Nice work.” I complimented. Unfortunately, Roboto got right back up and came at us. “This guy doesn’t quit.” I stated. “He doesn’t break either.” Austin stated. “He has to have weak spot.” I said. “Find it and strike it.” I said. Next, I ran at Roboto again. “Hmm, Grey Matter smarts have never failed me before.” He said and began thinking. Suddenly, my watch started beeping. I ran back over to him before reverting back to normal. “Got anything? Cause I’m out.” I said. “Oh yeah, still in recharge mode. You’ll crash that eventually.” Austin said. “But for now…” he began then grabbed onto my watch. He inserted electricity, from Elekid, into it and it was automatically recharged. “Whoa, that was crash.” I said. “That one was for you.” I said then activated the watch again. “Careful, the next time you revert back you’ll have to wait double the time, make this count.” Austin said. I nodded, scrolled the dial and transformed. Suddenly, my clothes were overlapped by a black and orange suit. I grew webbed, duck feet. Next, I grew black feathers and an orange duck-like beak. I got a few inches shorter and I was transformed into Danger Duck. “Whoa, that is so crash. I wish I could do that.” Austin said. “Alright, now I’m quackin’ mad. Got any ideas?” I asked. “His chest is almost impenetrable, I’d go for the legs.” He said. “Works for me.” I said, and then quacked over to him. “Eat egg, Roboto.” I said then threw four eggs at him. Unfortunately, the first egg was water, the second was frosting, the third was mud, and the last one was cream. But I got his attention. He began coming towards me. Behind him, Austin got down on all fours. I ran at Roboto, pounced, and knocked him back, which caused him to topple over. “Learned that in kinder garden.” Austin said. Next, Austin threw me into the air and I rained explosive eggs down on Roboto. When I landed, there was smoke all around him. He didn’t come out for a while. “Did we win?” I asked. Suddenly, we were hit by a sonic blast. “I’ll take that as a no.” I said. “He’s got a powerful mode.” Austin stated. Then, Roboto threw four more grenades. I quickly quacked out and Austin used Jet Stream’s powers to reverse them and have them explode on Roboto. I reappeared behind him and threw two oil eggs at his feet. Roboto slipped and fell, spreading the oil all around him. “Austin! Tar is highly flammable!” I informed. “Let’s crash his mode.” Austin said, then blasted Roboto with Heatblast’s fire powers. He hit Roboto and he was blown into the air. “Bye bye, Roboto.” Austin said. Roboto crashed down on the concrete. But he still got up. “I’ve had enough.” I said. I ran at him and quacked inside his suit. I left two eggs in there, which caused him to explode from the inside. “We did it! We crashed his mode!” Austin said. “Not yet.” I said. I noticed Roboto was glowing. “He’s gonna blow!” I said. I quickly ran over to Austin, grabbed him, and quacked us both out of the way. Roboto caused a huge explosion that spread for an entire block. Suddenly, Austin got a serious face on. He began walking back to where the explosion occurred. But I stopped him after a few steps. “Where are you going?” I asked. “Just going to get a closer look. What harm could it do? Roboto felt the mode, he’s gone.” Austin replied. “Who’s Roboto?” Santi asked. Fer and Santi had just arrived. “The bad guy.” Austin and I said together. “So he’s gone?” Santi asked. “We think so.” I replied. “Roboto overloaded after we exploded him a multiple times.” I said. Meanwhile, Austin was at the crater where Roboto had exploded. He had used Ditto’s powers to duplicate himself. He was staring at a figure lying on the ground. Once the smoke cleared, the figure was revealed to be a cyborg. Austin took out a little blue ball and made the cyborg eat it. Suddenly, the cyborg’s mechanical body parts glowed. Blue veins seemed to pass through them and then reverted them back to normal human skin. “Is that…?” Santi began. “Yeah, might wanna get him a blanket or something.” Austin said. “What’s happening?” the man asked. “We’re not sure.” Fer said, covering him with his jacket. “But it looks like it’s over.” He said. “What did happen?” I asked, mainly looking at Austin. “No idea. I guess Roboto ran out of robot.” He said. “What’s a Roboto?” the man asked. The next day, we met up with Youngblood, Blauwe, and Prisoner 775 at Blauwe’s ship. “Austin’s DNA matches up with yours, Tomas.” Blauwe informed. “And his ‘time machine’ is giving off chronotron radiation, which is, based on pure theory, what you’d expect to be radiating off a time machine.” He explained. “Which means you’re exactly who you say you are.” I said. “I told you.” He said. “Anyways, it’s been crash. But the future awaits. I gotta run.” He said. “Ha, see what I did there with the run, like XLR8, that was for you, Gramps.” He said, about to enter back into the time machine. “Austin, thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time.” I said. “That will be crash.” He said. Then, he gave me a hug and I accepted it. “Well, so long.” He said and got inside the time machine. He activated the machine and we watched as he was about to leave. But nothing happened. We all looked at each other, confused. “Maybe he’s traveling forward one second at a time.” Youngblood said. Suddenly, Austin got back out. “It’s not working. The whole thing is fired.” He said, then kicked it. “Can you fix it?” Fer asked. “I’m a tourist, not a chrono-expert.” Austin replied. “Look at me, I’m trapped in the past!” he said, then gave a huge sigh. “I’m so moded.” Back in the future, Austin is working on the time machine. It is a dark and gloomy day, with ash falling from the sky. A man, wearing and orange prison suit, steps forward. “How’s it coming?” he asks. “I wish I could come along.” The man says. “Sorry, only seats one.” Austin informs. “You understand that this trip to the past will fry the machines circuitry. This is a one way ticket.” The man says. “Does this look like a future worth returning to?” Austin asks. It is revealed that Austin’s time is an apocalyptic future, with a dark grey sky and ash falling. Austin then finished the time machine. “Well, better get into character, Roboto.” Austin said. “Please don’t call me that. I was Roboto for too many years, too much destruction.” The man said. “Curing me and saving Tomas’s life, that’s only the beginning.” He informed, giving him the blue ball. “I know, Brandon. Big mission, lots to do.” Austin said. “Well, better get to it.” He said. Austin got in the time machine and traveled back in time. The time travel created a huge flash and now Brandon looked like a normal business man. “That kid is so crash! He did it! It’s a new…day?” he said, then realized he was still living in the apocalyptic future. “No. The time stream. It should have all changed. All at once. The mode, it should have crashed. It should have crashed.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi (main character) *Austin Maggi (debut/main character) *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 *Youngblood Villians *Roboto Aliens used *XLR8 *Danger Duck Trivia *It is revealed that the near future will be apocolyptic. *Austin Maggi (Tomas's future grandson) travels back to the past to begin fixing the future. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes